In the following description, reference is made to packets of cigarettes for the sake of simplicity and purely by way of example.
As described in Patent Applications EP 0967161, EP 1248737, EP 1250272, EP 1255676 and EP 1255684, packets of cigarettes have been proposed incorporating, internally or externally, a magnetic strip containing information relative to the history and/or characteristics of the packet, and which is typically glued either to the transparent plastic overwrapping or to an inner or outer wall of the packet of cigarettes. In actual use, the data stored on the magnetic strip is read and possibly modified by a communication device, by placing the packet with the magnetic strip facing and substantially contacting a read surface of the communication device, and is typically used in lieu of a bar code to automatically identify the packet of cigarettes, or for storing the “history” of each packet inside, or to prevent imitation by unequivocally determining the provenance of the packet (in which case, the data stored in the packet must obviously be encrypted).
Packets of cigarettes are now sold widely in self-service outlets, i.e. in which the packet is removed by the consumer off a freely accessible shelf and paid for at a check-out counter at the exit. Since such outlets have been found to be particularly prone to shoplifting of packets of cigarettes, by both habitual shoplifters and consumers (typically minors) not allowed to purchase packets of cigarettes, attempts have been made to use the magnetic strip on each packet of cigarettes as a shoplifting detector. So far, however, these have been substantially unsuccessful, on account of the magnetic strip on the packet only being readable within a range of 5–10 centimeters from the communication device, and being made ineffective, i.e. non-detectable, by wrapping the packet in a conducting metal element, e.g. aluminium foil, to shield the electric field.
US2002047107 discloses a product package incorporating a product sensor with at least two conductive layers and at least one insulating layer formed in between them; the conductive layers and insulating layer are made by printing, preferably by serigraphy, and using for the conductive layers a conductive ink.
EP1236650 discloses a paperboard packaging, such as trays, lids, cartons containers, having a disposable RF-EAS security tag integrated in the paperboard.
EP0673007A discloses an article incorporating an electromagnetic sensor material whose presence can be detected; tags are cut from the tagging material as the tagging material and articles are conveyed along converging paths and are adhered to the articles by the adhesive of a pressure sensitive adhesive tape connected to the tags.